Mafia Boss
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Natsu and Lucy meet in a club. Events transpire! To get back at Natsu, Sting does something unforgivable. Summary might not sound awesome, but the story sure is!


**I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I hope I please you with this story. I got the idea from watching Reborn and Yumerio Patisserie. I'll start telling you peeps how I get my ideas. I'm not sure what I'll update next because I got stuck in writers blocks. I'm thinking of rewriting OLHR. I thought of an idea, but I don't want the couple to speed up. And I feel the science project part is in my way. Tell me what you guys think I should do.**

**Chapter 1- Club Encounter**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"But I don't want to go!" I whined at my friends Levy, Cana, and Erza.

"You are a 21 year old patisserie and you've never been to a club! We are going!" Levy shouted. We were currently in my living room with the three of them trying to force me into some skimpy outfit they had bought.

"Leave it to me then." Erza said and started to drag me upstairs.

"Please no!" I cried as the bedroom door shut.

"Now, was that so hard?" Cana asked as I came down the stairs. I was wearing a sleeveless red top, black skinny jeans, and white flats. My makeup was a light pink blush, and red lipstick. And my hair was done in curls.

"Yes it was. Why do you guys want to take me to a club anyways?" I asked and got my purse.

"You don't meet many single guys in your cake shop, and you need a love life. The best way to meet a guy is at a club." She said. We walked out to her blue ferrari.

"Most guys in clubs are just looking for one night stands." I sighed.

"You've had some one night stands that turned into relationships." Levy smirked and nudged my shoulder.

"And they all turned out horribly." I said. We continued to bicker throughout the drive. Cana suddenly pulled over and parked the car.

"We just need to get a good drunk goin'." Cana said.

"Aren't you already drunk?" Levy asked.

"Not the right kind of drunk, my dear Levy." We walked out of the parking lot and were facing a large building with a flashing sign that said 'Fairy Tail'.

"If anyone gropes you, just call for me." Erza said.

"O-Okay." I said and sweat dropped as she showed me the metal pipe she had hidden in her dress. We entered the club and found a table in the corner. Music was blaring and sweaty people groped and rubbed against each other on the dancefloor. I could already see some guys eying me.

"I'll get us some drinks." Cana said and walked up to the bar.

"Do we really have to be here?" I whined.

"You need to meet someone Lucy. It's for your own good." Erza said and pat my arm. Levy shook her head in agreement. Cana came back with four daiquiris.

"I love these!" Levy cheered as she sat down. I hesitantly took and drank the glass that she handed me. Then another and another and another. I was soon drunk and giggling my ass off.

**Normal POV**

"I want to test something." Cana whispered to Erza and Levy. She pulled out a picture of her puppy and handed it to Lucy.

"What is this? Some kind of a child dog? Some kind of dog baby?" Lucy asked. The three started laughing at her confusion.

"Hey guys!" Mirajane said. She was wearing the clubs uniform.

"I didn't know you worked here, Mira." Erza said.

"I do part time. I have a mojito for Lucy." She said and handed it to the blonde.

"We didn't order anything." Levy said.

"It's from the pink haired guy over there." She said and gestured to said guy across the club. He was sitting in a booth with a black haired guy. He winked at Lucy and her face flushed a healthy red.

"That's Bacchus! Let's go over there Lucy!" Cana said excitedly.

"If you've slept with that guy, then I'm not going." Lucy said and took a sip of the drink that was given to her.

"Bacchus is the other one, not the pinky." She explained.

"I wouldn't recommend it. He looks like a dangerous person." Erza said and glared at him.

"You're the one who said I should meet someone. And that guy is a total hottie. I'm gunna go." Lucy slurred and picked up her drink. Cana cheered silently and grabbed the blonde's empty hand and dragged her over to their table.

"Oi Bacchus! Lets have a drinking contest!" Cana shouted.

"All right! But you're going under the table." He smirked. Lucy took a seat next to the pinkette and waved Cana goodbye. She looked up at him and he smirked, making her blush.

"I'm Natsu." He said and held out a hand.

"Lucy." She answered and returned the gesture.

"I've never seen you here before." Natsu said.

"I've never been to a club. This is my first time." Lucy said and took a sip of her drink.

"It's my lucky day then." He smiled.

"When you said that you've never seen me before, does that imply that you come here everyday?" She asked.

"I actually own the place." He said and took a sip of his drink.

"Are you only saying that to get in my pants?" She asked.

"Maybe. But I really do own this club." He smirked. "I even made my own drink."

"'Let me try it." She said. He nodded and handed her the cup of red liquid. She took a sip and instantly put the drink down, gagging.

"W-What the hell is that?" She panted.

"I call it the 'Red Dragon'. It has fire whiskey and crushed red pepper in it."

"My mouth is on fire!" She said and waved her hands over her mouth to try and relieve the heat.

"Do you want some help with that?" He asked. Lucy nodded furiously but was interrupted when Natsu connected his lips to hers. He bit down on her lip and she gasped in surprise. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and gently caressed her own. He reached into every corner of her mouth and soothed her of the fiery feeling.

He pulled away and looked Lucy in the eye. Her face was flushed and her eyes were widened.

"Better?" Natsu asked. She nodded and took a sip of her own drink.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. Natsu stood up and dragged Lucy out to the dance floor. They squeezed into the crowd and pressed up against each other. Lucy's back was facing Natsu and he rested his hands on her hips. They ground against each other and kept up with the rhythm of the music. They kept their movements the same until Lucy started to grind harder and Natsu was getting a bit too excited to be on the dancefloor.

"Come with me." Natsu said and grabbed Lucy's hand. He pulled her out of the crowd and walked towards some stairs in the back. He led her up until they reached a door at the top. Natsu opened the door and led Lucy over to a bed. He pushed her on it and climbed on top of her.

"This would have been a one night stand, but now I have another idea." Natsu said and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"A-And what w-would that be?" Lucy asked, suppressing a moan.

"You belong to me now."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I think I rushed the ending though. I hope you all read my other new story Vampire's Toy. It was put as GrayLu, but I plan to change it to completely NaLu once I update again. Or should I do it now? Did you know that some people put Natsu and Erza together? That's just wrong.**


End file.
